1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to the field of decoration and more specifically to illuminated decorations. Even more specifically, it relates to lighted decorations that can be attached to a window surface. In its greatest specificity, the invention relates to a lighted decoration having a light transmissive front panel and an enclosure or plenum containing at least one light source and a power source and that further includes a temporary attachment means for engaging with the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the holidays, or for special occasions, a large number of people enjoy decorating their homes to reflect the spirit of the season, whether it be Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, or the like. These decorations can take the form of multitudes of small lights draped on the home to trace its outline, sheets of fanciful or decorative drawings, figurines placed on the lawn, or the like. A number of issued patents relate to this manner of decorating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,980 issued on Mar. 24, 1987 to Marc H. Segan discloses a music and lights Christmas ball ornament wherein a self powered illuminated ornament includes an acetate shrink wrap covering a portion of its outer surface. In contrast to applicants invention, the suction-cup like attachment means is not shown.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,823 issued on Jun. 6, 1989 to Douglas J. Laven there is disclosed a heart-shaped novelty item that has a translucent window. When the object is held in a user's hand, two LED's flash to simulate the beating of a human heart. As in the Segan patent above, the suction-cups of applicant's invention are not disclosed.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,721 issued on May 8, 1990 to William M. Gilmore. This patent discloses a musical ornament having a pair of separate ornamental units connected by a cable. One of the units has a movable portion to provide a decorative effect. The other contains the power source. Though the disclosure mentions integral eye-hooks to allow for the use of conventional Christmas tree hooks in hanging the units, this is clearly dissimilar from applicant's present invention.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,705 issued on Oct. 23, 1990 to Wen-Tsung Lin discloses a electronic badge having double-effect pins. When the pins are in a first position, power is applied to a flasher circuit, and when the pin is inverted 180 degrees, the flasher circuit is not activated. The single spaced light containing plenum of applicant's present invention is not shown.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.